En la piel de un extraño
by Genee
Summary: Izumi Orimoto una noche que sale de fiesta conoce a un sujeto que le encanta al punto de encerrarse con él en un baño público. Pero hay un problema, ella tiene novio y él también está en una relación. Pese a todo, saben que no han hecho nada malo en dejarse llevar por los deseos. [Semana de diversidad sexual; Proyecto 1-8 Frontier]


.

 _Digimon Frontier ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Pautas: Izumi y Takuya, juego de rol.

* * *

 **.**

 **En la piel de un desconocido.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Las luces de aquel bar en el que una rubia de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes reía junto a sus tres amigas, apenas alcanzaban a delinear las mesas del lugar; el ambiente de ligera luminosidad cargado del olor a cigarrillos y alcohol no iban a juego con aquella mujer de exótica apariencia para los japoneses. De piernas cruzadas y vestido ajustado, el rojo destacaba el color de su mirada coqueta y la seguridad en sí misma la hacía sobresalir todavía más, se movía llena de confianza, jovial, impregnaba su elegancia natural en cada gesto que daba.

Izumi cautivaba a todo aquél que pasara delante de aquella mesa arrinconada y discreta. Durante toda la noche recibió varias copas que extraños le invitaban con la esperanza de llamar su atención bajo juegos inútilmente _sutiles_ de seducción. Ella siempre supo cómo rechazarlos, no llamaba su atención ninguno de los buitres que la asechaban, a veces sus amigas debían de intervenir porque algunos tipos se volvían demasiado insistentes. Durante la escuela primaria Izumi tuvo un problema con sus compañeras japonesas al ser transferida de un colegio italiano, no lograba socializar con ninguna, en la preparatoria fue todo lo contrario, habiendo podido saltar la brecha multicultural, se hizo de buena compañía. Sin embargo, en la universidad, cuando tomó un rumbo diferente de su grupo, le volvió a costar entablar una relación amistosa con las chicas, las japonesas solían ser envidiosa e Izumi era de las que opacaba mucho con su presencia. Que llamara tanto las miradas de los hombres a muchas les molestaban, pero aquellas tres chicas en particular no tenían problemas. Eran segura de su belleza, tanto o más que Izumi, y sabían manejar la situación, por ello, la hija de un japonés y una italiana, podía permitirse ser ella misma, reír fuerte si le provocaba y sentir que ser linda no tenía problema en absoluto, ¿y a quién quería engañar? Le gustaba coquetear.

Llevó el cuerpo hacia adelante y cogió del vaso de la mesa, seguía con sus piernas cruzadas y el vestido, que de por sí era corto, mostraba mucho más del muslo y escote; echó un cabello hacia atrás y bebió del cóctel colorido, riendo del comentario de la amiga que también estallaba en una carcajada. Izumi por un segundo desvió la mirada hacia la barra, una mirada que cualquiera interpretaría como de soslayo, pero ella encerraba un secreto, el gesto premeditado iba con el interés de atraer; su mirada rimbombante, ojos que pestañeaban como mariposas que revoletean alrededor de una flor perfumada…, Izumi mordió el labio muy cerca de la comisura del vaso de cristal. Un segundo, quizás fueron tres, pero no más de cinco, fueron suficiente para atraer al chico que trabajaba sirviendo tragos.

El barman tragó pesado y desvió la mirada. Trapeaba la barra y de vez en cuando la miraba, como todos, él no era la excepción. Izumi Orimoto siempre supo lo que quería, y aquella noche lo quería a él.

—Debo ir a cambiar la bebida —avisó a las amigas—. Regreso en seguida.

Las demás asintieron, regresando a su charla divertida.

Con cada paso que daba, parecía que hacía tronar el bar. Su cabellera lacia se movía suave, su sonrisa era descarada, humedecía los labios sin despegar la vista del castaño alto que también se mantenía fijo en ella.

Tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos y colocó la copa sobre la barra, tras un momento sin decir palabra, hablando el lenguaje de las miradas, Izumi deslizó el vaso al muchacho. Este cogió el paño con que limpiaba y lo dejó descansar sobre su hombro.

—¿La misma mezcla de hace un rato? —preguntó, porque sí bien, la chica lo hipnotizaba, lo tenía en su mano ¿cómo ocultarlo? Pero de allí a intentar caer en su red descarada, no.

Takuya Kanbara tenía mucha más dignidad que muchos del lugar. Si ella estaba interesada en él, debía de ser mucho más directa con sus intenciones.

Izumi asintió a la pregunta.

—Llénamela completa —Se sonrojó apenas dejó caer la frase doble sentido en medio de los dos.

Takuya apretó el vaso tan fuerte que creyó no soportaría la presión y se rompería dentro de la mano. Se dio la vuelta, buscando los ingredientes para preparar la bebida.

—Eres nuevo aquí, ¿cierto?

—Es mi primera noche —contestó este sin mucho protocolo.

—Ya veo —En cuanto el chico se dio la vuelta, notó como su mandíbula se desencajaba.

Ella había apoyado los brazos sobre la barra, y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante resaltaban mucho más la piel blanca de sus senos.

—¿Sucede algo? —El dedo índice jugaba con un mechón de cabello rubio.

Este negó.

—No, no sucede nada. Aquí tienes.

Izumi arrugó la frente. ¿En serio este chico no pensaba en estirar mucho más la conversación? Ella quería coquetear, desde que lo vio al entrar supo que quería tener sexo casual y sin compromiso con este sujeto, pero él la trataba frio y descortés.

—¿No te gusto? —preguntó, siendo más directa—. ¿Te parezco fea?

Takuya abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de su espontaneidad. Miró para los lados, percatándose de que nadie podía escucharlo.

—Eres hermosa —Su voz viajó más rápido que sus pensamientos.

—¿Entonces por qué no me coqueteas? ¿Te das cuenta de que me gustas, cierto?

—Lo sé —Izumi se sintió ofendida en el acto—. Es solo que… —El castaño llevó la mano a la cabeza, rascando el cuero cabelludo.

— _Lo sabes…_ —recalcó—. Y aun así…

—Me advirtieron de las chicas como tú. Les gustan flirtear con los bármanes y envolverlos en escándalos. Me previnieron y aconsejaron no caer en su juego.

Orimoto se echó a reír, elegante, audible, divertida.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —Puso la mano sobre la de él, lo sintió tenso.

—De perder mi trabajo, no nos dejaron opción.

—Pero no me temes —dijo esta, sugerente.

Takuya negó con la cabeza. Aquellos ojos marrones se llenaban de fuego. La caricia de Izumi se extendía hasta su brazo, verla morder su labio mientras el pecho —que dejaba poco a la imaginación— subía y bajaba en ese respirar pausado pero pronunciado, no lo dejaban pensar con mayor claridad. Era hipnótico, colores llamativos en su tono de voz seductor, no podía apartar los pensamientos sucios de una noche frenética a su lado.

Izumi hizo un cambio de piernas, cuando se movió, toda la descargaba eléctrica que erizaba el cuerpo de Kanbara cesó.

—Me gustan los extraños. Son sexys.

—A mí me gustas tú. Tú eres sexy.

—Me recuerdas a un amigo, una vez me dijo algo parecido, pero fue más tierno que sensual. A ver… hmmm, «…ahora me gustas más» me dijo, pero cuando fui a responder, estaba dormido.

Takuya se echó a reír, sus mejillas se habían acalorado ante la mención de la historia.

—Seguro que lo odiaste.

—No. Odié no poder decirle que también me gustaba, desde entonces intento aprovechar mis oportunidades.

—Ya veo.

—Eso también implica invitarte al baño de damas y ver qué pasa. Ya. ¿Te espero?

Takuya asintió sin poder creer lo que había salido de la boca de esa elegante y atractiva mujer. Izumi cogió su bebida y le lanzó un guiño con su ojo, fue como si salieran corazones de aquel gesto y se estrellaran en su corazón cálido. Sonrió, emocionado, viendo marchar al espectáculo de mujer que contoneaba sus caderas anchas.

Apenas Izumi se marchó, el dueño del bar se acercó a Kanbara.

—Señor —llamó—. Lo siento, no puede estar de este lado de la barra.

El muchacho sonrió tímido y avergonzado, pidió disculpa con la excusa de no ver a ningún barman cerca que le sirviera la bebida.

[*]

Takuya entró con cuidado de no meter la pata por llegar al baño de mujeres. Llamó esperando que no hubiera nadie más que la sensual muchacha rubia. Apenas asomó la cabeza, sintió que unas manos lo jalaban por el cuello de la camisa. Las piernas de Izumi se enredaron contorno a su cuerpo y casi se atraganta con la lengua de la mujer que besaba desencadenando toda la pasión concedida. Takuya, apenas pudo reaccionar.

—¿Crees… que… debería…mos ir más… lento? —Los besos de Izumi no lo dejaban hablar con soltura, aunque él tampoco ponía de su parte y correspondía a todos ellos.

La mujer se rio. Apartó los labios del rostro del otro.

—¿Dices conocernos mejor?

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

— _Ciao, mi chiamo Izumi, e mi piace la confettura di arance. Scopiamo?[1]_

No sabía mucho el significado de aquellas palabras, pero comprendió lo suficiente para permitirse ser más osado. Las manos de Takuya sintieron la carnosidad del trasero de Izumi, el gemido cerca del oído lo descontroló. Descubrió la piel de sus senos y los besó, hundiéndose en la tensión que se acumulaba en medio de sus piernas.

Izumi se dejó caer sobre el lavamanos del baño, empujó al muchacho que le dolió el haber dejado de besarla. La miró sin entender, entonces ella sonrió, abriendo las piernas y mostrando que realmente era rubia natural. La mirada del castaño viajó de la desnudez de Izumi a la mano de esta, en donde notó la prenda de encaje roja apretada en su puño.

Takuya se acercó y volvió a sonreír, _besándola una vez más en los labios._

[*]

Salió del baño intentando que el cabello no se notara tan despeinado, llegó donde sus amigas y tomó asiento. Izumi actuó normal, como toda la noche lo hubo hecho, a pesar de haberse envuelto bajo la piel de un extraño segundos atrás.

Al poco rato, luego de bailar con sus amigas, la rubia volvió a tomar asiento. Estaba sedienta y no tenía nada para tomar, cuando buscó al guapo barman detrás de la barra, descubrió que había sido cambiado por uno menos llamativo que el primero. Suspiró resignada, y se dispuso a pedir una nueva bebida.

Fue cuando estuvo frente a la barra que sintió el calor de un susurro sobre el hombro contrario del frio que se posaba en su pecho a causa de la bebida que ofrecían desde atrás.

— _Allora, che fai nella vita, oltre ad eccitare gli uomini e renderli pazzi di desiderio?_ _[2]_

 _—_ ¿Sabes italiano entonces? —preguntó ella, cogiendo la bebida.

—Mi novia es de Italia, suele darme clases de vez en cuando.

—Seguro que no le hará gracia saber lo que pasó esta noche.

—Supongo que me dio permiso de divertirme lo que quisiera, pero debo irme. Fue un placer, Izumi.

La chica no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volteó a mirar al chico que iba en dirección a la puerta de salida.

[*]

Orimoto llegó a casa pasada las tres de la madrugada. Sus tacones los llevaba en la mano para no despertar a su compañero, pero lo hubo hecho en vano, porque este la esperaba en la cocina.

—Qué haces comiendo a esta hora? —le dijo ella, enjarrando las manos alrededor de sus caderas—. Vas a engordar. Te he dicho que no comas a estas horas de la noche-

—Lo siento, estaba preocupado porque no llegabas y no podía dormir —respondió el chico.

La muchacha suavizó la mirada de reproche y dejó caer los tacones cerca del mesón del medio de la cocina.

—¿Es un sándwich de albóndiga? —Estiró la mano y cogió una lonja de jamón de uno de los platos donde él tenía los ingredientes.

El novio la miró, ofreciendo luego uno de los sándwich que ya estaban preparados.

—¿Cómo te fue esta noche? —preguntó, mordiendo de otro de los emparedados.

—Estuvo bien, me divertí mucho con las muchachas, ¿y tú?

—Llegué tarde del trabajo, fue un día agotador. Te echaba de menos.

Izumi se rio, acortando la distancia y besando a su novio en la boca en un beso tierno.

—Me iré a duchar, cuando termines dejas la cocina limpia.

Takuya se rio, robándole otro beso a su novia antes de que esta partiera entre risas.

* * *

Esto es lo que salió. Mi primer Takumi, siento que sea tan así xD

1\. Hola, mi nombre es Izumi, y me gusta la mermelada de arándanos. Follamos?

2\. ¿Entonces, qué haces en la vida, además de excitar a los hombres y volverlos locos de deseo?


End file.
